Castlevania{ my version } UPDATED!!!
by SoliderofSpace867
Summary: My version of Legacy of Darkness
1. Default Chapter

Before you read, please know that all of these characters and storylines are not mine, they belong to Nintendo. So please do not publish. Now I present you with my tale of ...  
  
Castlevania  
  
In earlier times, peace and prosperity reigned across the land, and no one thought to question their good fortune or fear for the future...  
  
Then, in the middle of the 19^th century, a dark shadow spread across Wallachia, Translvania, home to many a vampire legend. The spirits of the depraved and corrupt had roused the king of evil from his enforced sleep of 100 years...  
  
Shape shifting into a bat, a wolf, or coils of mist, he stalked the land...  
  
Seeking the dark and shunning the light, he cursed the gods as he hunted...  
  
Damned to eternal life, he sucked the blood of one young maiden after another...  
  
Count Dracula, Lord of Darkness and Master of the Castle of Death, had risen again...  
  
The peace and prosperity of the people utterly destroyed, a black cloud of despair spread over the land. Evil beings roamed through the towns, and those who refused to pledge allegiance to Dracula died a horrible deaths.  
  
It was then that two warriors came forth, called by fate and justice to hunt down the Lord of Darkness and deliver the people away from his evil...  
  
The rain drizzled in the pale dark sky. The soft yet repeating footsteps came closer. A child the age of 15 bounded up. The girls name was Carrie Fernandez. She had short raven black hair that extend just below her neck. Her hazel eyes were troubled, her pursed lips trembled slightly. Her pale skin gleamed in the soft rain, and yet the thick fog layers buried anything within their grasp. Her dress was dark green over a small light blue shirt, but under a thick piece of clothing that wrapped around her neck and was tied by a pink bow, that was also tied to the light blue shirt under her dress. The cloth piece around her neck wasn't long enough to be a cape, but too short to be a scarf. Her dress had a white rope with 2 brass rings tied to it. The rings had long pink ribbons attached to them. She wore blue stockings that were also thick, mostly to keep out the cold rain and freezing fog. Finally she wore brown boots that extend above her ankles, and to match the rings around  
her waist she had 2 brass rings around her wrists. The young girl was gifted with great magical powers. Sensing the evil Count's return she sets off alone to the dark castle, and now she must wield her inherited power in the fight against evil...  
  
Her village was burned, her mother slaughtered, and the other parents as well. All the children were taken to the castle. Carrie managed to escape using her magic, but she carried a burden on her shoulders. Carrie Fernandez was destined to save the world. " Why would Dracula return after all this time? And why should I have to fight him. What if I am not the right one? What if I fail? ". All of these questions and more ran through Carrie's head as she walked through the dirt and gravel.  
  
She lefted the village almost an hour ago, and the forest around her seemed to go on forever. Carrie knew the evil had already set in, and Dracula's evil magic had probably created many vile creatures. A crumble was heard from behind her. As Carrie turned to see who or what it was she fell, she fell over something big, clammy and pale. By now fog surrounded her so she could hardly see five feet in front of her. As she looked closer at the object she realized what it was. It was a villager who escaped to the forest, but what ever got to him was now around Carrie.  
  
" What the hell? This is...was Mr. Gorland. " Carrie thought. CRACK! Again the horrible crumbling, cracking sound was heard, but now it was much closer. Carrie stood up, fully alert. Some fog cleared away and Carrie could out the distinct figure, or figures making the sound. There were three of them at first, then more. They seemed to sprout from the ground, they had bony hands and walked very odd. Often the sound of bones could be heard cracking together. Then Carrie realized what killed Mr. Gorland, the things were skeletons, reanimated from evil power. Now they wanted to kill her as well.  
  
Thinking fast she grabbed a flask of water in Mr. Gorland's dead hand, and hurled it at one of the skeletons. Just as she expected the flask had holy water in it, which made the skeleton dissolve. It sizzled and popped as the water ate at it like acid. Soon the once walking bag of bones was reduced to a burbling pile of green goo. That was only one of the creatures moving about. Carrie didn't know what to do, but then she remembered, her magic. Of course in her state of fear she forgot that she was a weapon. Her magic if need be was more powerful than a tank. She embraced herself because she needed time for her magic to work. Avoiding the swipes of claws from the skeletons she felt her power. Now there were at least 15 skeletons lumbering about. Seeing that one had freshly emerged from the ground she turned and concentrated on making an energy ball. After feeling it form she aimed for the monster and fired. The small purple ball shot off flew around the thrashing monster and  
struck right through the spine, sending the monster to pieces. After watching the monster dissolve, Carrie realized that there were enemies left, a lot of them. Left and right the energy balls flew all ending in a crack. More and more skeletons dissolved in an instant, but there were too many. One skeleton got close enough to scratch Carrie and it did leaving a gash three inches long. That did it. She grabbed the two rings around her waist and thrashed the skeleton. It left behind a small statue of a heart that had two snakes being killed by an angle with a dagger. The statue began to glow as Carrie picked it up. Feeling warm and at peace, Carrie's magic became more powerful, her wounds healed, and she was ready to fight. Her energy was now pink with a light ring around it, and it shattered two skeletons instead of one. Crack after crack was heard and every bone and skull shattered and vanished in a bright blue flash. Then she was alone. Or at least she felt alone, but she  
had an eerie feeling someone was still watching her. Her feeling subsided and she went deeper into the woods.  
  
" Miserable worm! How dare she destroy my minions "a dark man said hovering 15 feet in the air then landing without a sound. " I will destroy her if my minions don't." But wait I will take the form of a child and Ms. Fernandez to rescue me. By that time she will to deep into my castle to escape. And then I will drink her blood just like the others. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" the evil being said and laughed before transforming into mist and floating away.  
  
After waiting awhile, Carrie decided it was safe. Although the word was unheard of anymore the environment was a safe as it was going to get. She knew her though the forest up until the boarder. There were four of them each stronger than the last. They were about 30 ft each, and they all were made from solid wood that had a symbol of a bat in the center carved into steel. The metal in the center of the boarder is protected by a witch's magic. The only way it can be broken is by a witch, and has never been broken before. Each gate contains a beast, and if the witch is powerful enough she will over come the beast and proceed. If not she will perish. As Carrie walks along the fog thins a little, and on the sides of the wide paths Carrie saw multiple white torches with pink flames. " How weird...this is really strange...but then again I am fighting the devil. Maybe if I... " Carrie mumbled as she walked over to one of the torches and hit it with a ring. It dissolved and left a  
piece of chicken uncooked and still on the bone. " Okay well I guess that's good enough. There aren't any birds or wild rabbits. I guess they all died. She began looking through her backpack until she dug out a knife, compass, and finally her tent and a medical case. She set up her tent, used her magic to start a fire, and cooked and ate her chicken. Finally by the little light of the fire she wrote in her journal about her adventure so far. When the fire died Carrie went to sleep, but not before using more holy water to purify the ground around her.  
  
Meanwhile at the Castle...  
  
" That miserable little witch...I'll kill her myself. " screamed a tall witch with long silver hair. She was gorgeous but only by magic, and under all the beauty and loveliness was and evil vile creature. The witch wore a blue dress and blue top. She carried a long gold, and black staff, with a beautiful green jewel at the top. Her name was Actrise, the crystal witch, and the last and most powerful of her kind. She was a demon created by The Count, but during the Richter fights almost of all of her kind were killed. Actrise escaped and gave her utter most respect and curtsey to Dracula for allowing her to live in his castle. Sensing that Carrie's magic was powerful and awoken Dracula ordered Actrise to make thousands of demons to stop Carrie. Actrise has lived for over 9,000 years and has killed the Fernandez bloodline up to Carrie. " I can't believe that little girl is the strongest Fernandez yet. I killed her ancestors easily, but her...she will cause problems. I will just  
face her myself if she gets to my crystal chamber. I wont let her go to the master's chambers. I might have to show her my true nature if need be. But I doubt she will make it this far. Assuming Reiko has put up the traps, and Dumah is finished with the other chambers. I might want to awaken Grey Back for his fight now, or else she will break the border and not fight him or the others. " She said menacingly. " Crystal Ice black as black, awaken the one with the bony back, Bring his hands and head from Hell, place them together to make a bony shell, build his feet with the greatest of ease, and he may go anyplace he please." Actrise chanted waving her staff around her crystal ball. As she said this behind the border a green mist crept in as a giant skeleton torso rose from the ground. The earth split and two skeleton hands and a skeleton head arose from fire. The hands rested on the arms that were attached to the torso, and the head rested atop a bony neck on the torso as  
well. Its eyes glowed green as two legs sprung from the flaming ground, and then it attached all together making a giant skeleton of an ape over 50 feet tall. Grey Back was born again...  
  
Back Behind the barrier...  
  
Carrie looked over the large wooden barrier. In the center was a large steel panel with the symbol of Dracula on it. Or so it appeared. She walked up to the section of the gates and pushed on them, but no movement. Harder and harder she pushed but to no avail. She stepped back and looked at the large panel. " The damn symbol prevents the gates from moving. " She muttered to herself and picked up another flash of water. With all her might she threw the flask at the panel but a blue wall of invisible magic stop the holy water and the gate remained untouched. Carrie put her hands together and made a large pink orb of energy with a thinner pink ring around it. She flicked her wrist the energy ball flew out and circled around her, unsure of what to hit. It then picked up on the evil magic around, and flew off to shatter the barrier of blue magic, and open the gate. It rose into the air and shot off like a bullet, crashing through the magic barrier, and smashing into the steel  
panel. Not enough. Another was fired and another after that. " This damn thing wont break. " Carrie cursed again. These petty tricks were getting to her. She formed another one, and finally it broke. Carrie wiped her brow as she walked into the new land. It was a large circle of land, with thick forest all around. Large slopes of land prevented escape and farther up Carrie spotted a bridge. She began to walk towards the rickety bridge before hearing the creak of bone. She looked around her, but didn't see a thing. Then, he came down behind her. Swiping with his large bony hand and flinging her to the side. Carrie skidded along the ground with a moan of pain. She looked up at what hit her and spotted the large skeleton Grey Back. He waved his arms in the air, screaming with a bony club in his right fist. She got up and kneeled on her left knee. He ran towards her in an ape like manor, but Carrie slid under him, firing an energy ball up threw his rib cage and nailing him in  
the chin. He skidded into the ground, and turned around. Carrie was up and running and so was the ape. She formed two more energy spheres and let them fly forward. They went forward for about two or three feet and turned around, circling around Grey Back and eventually hitting him. Now Grey Back was running away from Carrie, and hitting his club on the ground to summon smaller skeletons. Carrie smashed them with her rings, and found two knifes and another snake angel power up. Now she had an arsenal of attacks. Green energy spheres with two solid green rings circling it in an X, hundreds of knifes coated in a bluish fire and flasks of holy water. She threw an energy ball and a knife at Grey Back. Injuring him further, but instead of running away, he turned and ran for the bridge, jumping off when he came to it. Carrie walked over, calmly, coolly, and looked over the edge. Below, in the acidic water, she watched the monkey walk back and forth, and glare up at her. He ran off,  
and so did she. Farther into the maze of forest, Carried found the final Barrier and had realized it was close to dusk again. She knew what was on the other side, and wasn't ready yet so decided for yet another camp. Purifying the ground with holy water, and setting crosses, which she found from fallen ministers in the forest, around her tent, Carrie went to bed. Over the hours of the night, a woman appeared on a slope leading up to the forest near Carrie's camp. She held a small branch in her hand and had on a bright green robe that was slit on the left side so to reveal her leg. She had a crown of woven flowers and the bodice of her rode was a golden rope. She held a blue flame to her fingertip and watched around her, before letting it vanish. Lisa disappeared into the darkness of the night with her golden hair flowing behind her. 


	2. 

Before you read, please know that all of these characters and storylines are not mine, they belong to Nintendo. So please do not publish. Now I present you with my tale of ...  
  
Castlevania  
  
In earlier times, peace and prosperity reigned across the land, and no one thought to question their good fortune or fear for the future...  
  
Then, in the middle of the 19^th century, a dark shadow spread across Wallachia, Translvania, home to many a vampire legend. The spirits of the depraved and corrupt had roused the king of evil from his enforced sleep of 100 years...  
  
Shape shifting into a bat, a wolf, or coils of mist, he stalked the land...  
  
Seeking the dark and shunning the light, he cursed the gods as he hunted...  
  
Damned to eternal life, he sucked the blood of one young maiden after another...  
  
Count Dracula, Lord of Darkness and Master of the Castle of Death, had risen again...  
  
The peace and prosperity of the people utterly destroyed, a black cloud of despair spread over the land. Evil beings roamed through the towns, and those who refused to pledge allegiance to Dracula died a horrible deaths.  
  
It was then that two warriors came forth, called by fate and justice to hunt down the Lord of Darkness and deliver the people away from his evil...  
  
The rain drizzled in the pale dark sky. The soft yet repeating footsteps came closer. A child the age of 15 bounded up. The girls name was Carrie Fernandez. She had short raven black hair that extend just below her neck. Her hazel eyes were troubled, her pursed lips trembled slightly. Her pale skin gleamed in the soft rain, and yet the thick fog layers buried anything within their grasp. Her dress was dark green over a small light blue shirt, but under a thick piece of clothing that wrapped around her neck and was tied by a pink bow, that was also tied to the light blue shirt under her dress. The cloth piece around her neck wasn't long enough to be a cape, but too short to be a scarf. Her dress had a white rope with 2 brass rings tied to it. The rings had long pink ribbons attached to them. She wore blue stockings that were also thick, mostly to keep out the cold rain and freezing fog. Finally she wore brown boots that extend above her ankles, and to match the rings around  
her waist she had 2 brass rings around her wrists. The young girl was gifted with great magical powers. Sensing the evil Count's return she sets off alone to the dark castle, and now she must wield her inherited power in the fight against evil...  
  
Her village was burned, her mother slaughtered, and the other parents as well. All the children were taken to the castle. Carrie managed to escape using her magic, but she carried a burden on her shoulders. Carrie Fernandez was destined to save the world. " Why would Dracula return after all this time? And why should I have to fight him. What if I am not the right one? What if I fail? ". All of these questions and more ran through Carrie's head as she walked through the dirt and gravel.  
  
She lefted the village almost an hour ago, and the forest around her seemed to go on forever. Carrie knew the evil had already set in, and Dracula's evil magic had probably created many vile creatures. A crumble was heard from behind her. As Carrie turned to see who or what it was she fell, she fell over something big, clammy and pale. By now fog surrounded her so she could hardly see five feet in front of her. As she looked closer at the object she realized what it was. It was a villager who escaped to the forest, but what ever got to him was now around Carrie.  
  
" What the hell? This is...was Mr. Gorland. " Carrie thought. CRACK! Again the horrible crumbling, cracking sound was heard, but now it was much closer. Carrie stood up, fully alert. Some fog cleared away and Carrie could out the distinct figure, or figures making the sound. There were three of them at first, then more. They seemed to sprout from the ground, they had bony hands and walked very odd. Often the sound of bones could be heard cracking together. Then Carrie realized what killed Mr. Gorland, the things were skeletons, reanimated from evil power. Now they wanted to kill her as well.  
  
Thinking fast she grabbed a flask of water in Mr. Gorland's dead hand, and hurled it at one of the skeletons. Just as she expected the flask had holy water in it, which made the skeleton dissolve. It sizzled and popped as the water ate at it like acid. Soon the once walking bag of bones was reduced to a burbling pile of green goo. That was only one of the creatures moving about. Carrie didn't know what to do, but then she remembered, her magic. Of course in her state of fear she forgot that she was a weapon. Her magic if need be was more powerful than a tank. She embraced herself because she needed time for her magic to work. Avoiding the swipes of claws from the skeletons she felt her power. Now there were at least 15 skeletons lumbering about. Seeing that one had freshly emerged from the ground she turned and concentrated on making an energy ball. After feeling it form she aimed for the monster and fired. The small purple ball shot off flew around the thrashing monster and  
struck right through the spine, sending the monster to pieces. After watching the monster dissolve, Carrie realized that there were enemies left, a lot of them. Left and right the energy balls flew all ending in a crack. More and more skeletons dissolved in an instant, but there were too many. One skeleton got close enough to scratch Carrie and it did leaving a gash three inches long. That did it. She grabbed the two rings around her waist and thrashed the skeleton. It left behind a small statue of a heart that had two snakes being killed by an angle with a dagger. The statue began to glow as Carrie picked it up. Feeling warm and at peace, Carrie's magic became more powerful, her wounds healed, and she was ready to fight. Her energy was now pink with a light ring around it, and it shattered two skeletons instead of one. Crack after crack was heard and every bone and skull shattered and vanished in a bright blue flash. Then she was alone. Or at least she felt alone, but she  
had an eerie feeling someone was still watching her. Her feeling subsided and she went deeper into the woods.  
  
" Miserable worm! How dare she destroy my minions "a dark man said hovering 15 feet in the air then landing without a sound. " I will destroy her if my minions don't." But wait I will take the form of a child and Ms. Fernandez to rescue me. By that time she will to deep into my castle to escape. And then I will drink her blood just like the others. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" the evil being said and laughed before transforming into mist and floating away.  
  
After waiting awhile, Carrie decided it was safe. Although the word was unheard of anymore the environment was a safe as it was going to get. She knew her though the forest up until the boarder. There were four of them each stronger than the last. They were about 30 ft each, and they all were made from solid wood that had a symbol of a bat in the center carved into steel. The metal in the center of the boarder is protected by a witch's magic. The only way it can be broken is by a witch, and has never been broken before. Each gate contains a beast, and if the witch is powerful enough she will over come the beast and proceed. If not she will perish. As Carrie walks along the fog thins a little, and on the sides of the wide paths Carrie saw multiple white torches with pink flames. " How weird...this is really strange...but then again I am fighting the devil. Maybe if I... " Carrie mumbled as she walked over to one of the torches and hit it with a ring. It dissolved and left a  
piece of chicken uncooked and still on the bone. " Okay well I guess that's good enough. There aren't any birds or wild rabbits. I guess they all died. She began looking through her backpack until she dug out a knife, compass, and finally her tent and a medical case. She set up her tent, used her magic to start a fire, and cooked and ate her chicken. Finally by the little light of the fire she wrote in her journal about her adventure so far. When the fire died Carrie went to sleep, but not before using more holy water to purify the ground around her.  
  
Meanwhile at the Castle...  
  
" That miserable little witch...I'll kill her myself. " screamed a tall witch with long silver hair. She was gorgeous but only by magic, and under all the beauty and loveliness was and evil vile creature. The witch wore a blue dress and blue top. She carried a long gold, and black staff, with a beautiful green jewel at the top. Her name was Actrise, the crystal witch, and the last and most powerful of her kind. She was a demon created by The Count, but during the Richter fights almost of all of her kind were killed. Actrise escaped and gave her utter most respect and curtsey to Dracula for allowing her to live in his castle. Sensing that Carrie's magic was powerful and awoken Dracula ordered Actrise to make thousands of demons to stop Carrie. Actrise has lived for over 9,000 years and has killed the Fernandez bloodline up to Carrie. " I can't believe that little girl is the strongest Fernandez yet. I killed her ancestors easily, but her...she will cause problems. I will just  
face her myself if she gets to my crystal chamber. I wont let her go to the master's chambers. I might have to show her my true nature if need be. But I doubt she will make it this far. Assuming Reiko has put up the traps, and Dumah is finished with the other chambers. I might want to awaken Grey Back for his fight now, or else she will break the border and not fight him or the others. " She said menacingly. " Crystal Ice black as black, awaken the one with the bony back, Bring his hands and head from Hell, place them together to make a bony shell, build his feet with the greatest of ease, and he may go anyplace he please." Actrise chanted waving her staff around her crystal ball. As she said this behind the border a green mist crept in as a giant skeleton torso rose from the ground. The earth split and two skeleton hands and a skeleton head arose from fire. The hands rested on the arms that were attached to the torso, and the head rested atop a bony neck on the torso as  
well. Its eyes glowed green as two legs sprung from the flaming ground, and then it attached all together making a giant skeleton of an ape over 50 feet tall. Grey Back was born again...  
  
Back Behind the barrier...  
  
Carrie looked over the large wooden barrier. In the center was a large steel panel with the symbol of Dracula on it. Or so it appeared. She walked up to the section of the gates and pushed on them, but no movement. Harder and harder she pushed but to no avail. She stepped back and looked at the large panel. " The damn symbol prevents the gates from moving. " She muttered to herself and picked up another flash of water. With all her might she threw the flask at the panel but a blue wall of invisible magic stop the holy water and the gate remained untouched. Carrie put her hands together and made a large pink orb of energy with a thinner pink ring around it. She flicked her wrist the energy ball flew out and circled around her, unsure of what to hit. It then picked up on the evil magic around, and flew off to shatter the barrier of blue magic, and open the gate. It rose into the air and shot off like a bullet, crashing through the magic barrier, and smashing into the steel  
panel. Not enough. Another was fired and another after that. " This damn thing wont break. " Carrie cursed again. These petty tricks were getting to her. She formed another one, and finally it broke. Carrie wiped her brow as she walked into the new land. It was a large circle of land, with thick forest all around. Large slopes of land prevented escape and farther up Carrie spotted a bridge. She began to walk towards the rickety bridge before hearing the creak of bone. She looked around her, but didn't see a thing. Then, he came down behind her. Swiping with his large bony hand and flinging her to the side. Carrie skidded along the ground with a moan of pain. She looked up at what hit her and spotted the large skeleton Grey Back. He waved his arms in the air, screaming with a bony club in his right fist. She got up and kneeled on her left knee. He ran towards her in an ape like manor, but Carrie slid under him, firing an energy ball up threw his rib cage and nailing him in  
the chin. He skidded into the ground, and turned around. Carrie was up and running and so was the ape. She formed two more energy spheres and let them fly forward. They went forward for about two or three feet and turned around, circling around Grey Back and eventually hitting him. Now Grey Back was running away from Carrie, and hitting his club on the ground to summon smaller skeletons. Carrie smashed them with her rings, and found two knifes and another snake angel power up. Now she had an arsenal of attacks. Green energy spheres with two solid green rings circling it in an X, hundreds of knifes coated in a bluish fire and flasks of holy water. She threw an energy ball and a knife at Grey Back. Injuring him further, but instead of running away, he turned and ran for the bridge, jumping off when he came to it. Carrie walked over, calmly, coolly, and looked over the edge. Below, in the acidic water, she watched the monkey walk back and forth, and glare up at her. He ran off,  
and so did she. Farther into the maze of forest, Carried found the final Barrier and had realized it was close to dusk again. She knew what was on the other side, and wasn't ready yet so decided for yet another camp. Purifying the ground with holy water, and setting crosses, which she found from fallen ministers in the forest, around her tent, Carrie went to bed. Over the hours of the night, a woman appeared on a slope leading up to the forest near Carrie's camp. She held a small branch in her hand and had on a bright green robe that was slit on the left side so to reveal her leg. She had a crown of woven flowers and the bodice of her rode was a golden rope. She held a blue flame to her fingertip and watched around her, before letting it vanish. Lisa disappeared into the darkness of the night with her golden hair flowing behind her. 


End file.
